Making It!
by Popolopy
Summary: This is a story about a girl trying to figure out her life. When a mysterious boy shows up, her whole life turns around. She doesn't even know the truth anymore. She doesn't know what to do. It seems like her life is falling apart, and she doesn't know how put the pieces back together.
1. Chapter 1

**Making It! – Chapter 1**

_You're so beautiful, but that's not why I love you! _ ~

What was that? It was a song. I was wandering of in space yet again. It's too warm in here. I wondered if they were going to get an AC system inside the classrooms. That one line of a song was sung over and over again. My eyes were wandering, looking for the source of that ANNOYING voice. It was my seat mate. She was a short girl, one of our 'flunkies'.

"_Psst! Hey you should really tone down. The line your singing is pretty annoying… To be completely honest." _I whispered softly.

She stared at me for a while and started to soften her voice. I was glad she understood what I said.

_SCREEEEEEECH!_

That loud screeching startled the whole class. Everyone jumped from their seats. I was looking for the source of the screech, like what I did to find the source of the song. It was the blackboard! Our blackboard doesn't really have any good and healthy chalk.

"Oh, oh my, okay. All of you know that the upcoming event is "Valentine's Day" do you not?" our teacher told us.

I was so shocked that it was already "Valentine's Day"! I didn't even prepare or anything. Oh, how useless I am. It was even said that there will be a dance. And for the dance I have to prepare almost EVERYTHING.

"Hey Liza! How's it going? Don't you need help again? You know with all the preparations?" softly said a familiar voice.

I was wandering out the window being silent, ignoring that familiar voice. The bell rang, all of the chairs screeching onto the floor, everyone chatting, and me wandering off into space like some freak. That was a little mean of me to ignore the voice so I replied with a:

"Oh, oh, yeah, the dance, I guess I can use some help. Thanks Linda."

"Oh! So you were awake were you? Well ho-ho-ho! You need some dating material don't you? Shall we hang out soon to find your dream guy?"

Now this time, I was intentionally ignoring her very provoking comment. I would not want to join in the dance. I have no intention to. Anyways, I'm not popular like my friend Linda. She was the same height as me, with black hair flowing down until the center of her back, with bangs to the side, a full chest, and an hour-glass figure. Lots of guys admire her, and lots of girls despise her. I don't wish to be like her though.

"Ex-excuse me. Ar-are you Elizabeth Clark?" said a very nervous and shaky voice.

"Hm? Yes I am Elizabeth Clark. Why? Do you need any assistance?" I replied.

WHO IS THIS GUY?


	2. Chapter 2

**Making It! – Chapter 2**

That shaky voice sounded familiar. A typical nerd I wondered. He didn't seem like it when I glanced at his eyes. He seemed strong, but a little feminine in the outside. No, he definitely was not a nerd. Not at all. He was staring at me. Staring, and staring and opening his mouth. There were words that came out from his mouth. Not very clear words. It's kind of obvious, but he was muttering.

"Wi... yo…. g… wit…. m… t…. th….dan….?" he said very sheepishly.

I replied him with a "HUH?" I was confused. What was he saying? I tried to encode it. But I just somehow couldn't. The boy was sweating all over. I felt so sorry for him. He was sweating, blushing. He was even turning his head left to right, and his eyes were wandering. He wouldn't even look at me. I was getting annoyed. Glaring and glaring at him. Every time I glared at him he would let out a small little scream.

"He-hey! A-are you okay?" I asked.

I touched his shoulder. He pushed my hand away. Screamed at me and started running. I tried to follow him, but something grabbed me by my hand. It was so cold! It was so cold that it was sharing the cool temperature with my hand. I didn't dare turn around. But a subtle and brave voice spoke to me:

"Don't go after him. You'll just be in danger."

"Hey! Hey! Let go!" I screamed.

I started running too. Like that boy did. I didn't dare turn around. But I think I heard that voice before. I know I've heard it before. It was so familiar. It wasn't disembodied, how could it be. It melted into my ears, going down, further and further, until it stopped. I shook my head. I slapped my face a couple of times then my legs started to move, they started running back to the classroom. I grabbed my bag and ran straight home.

"Dad, I'm home!" I shouted.

"Welcome home Elizabeth." replied my dad.

I went upstairs to my room. Slammed the door shut. Got out my phone and started texting my friend. I was a little bit on the panicky side but I just felt like texting my friend, Linda. In times when I feel troubled she just soothes my heart and mind. She's just one of the best remedies, other than water. It said on the text:

'Linda, I am a little troubled. I am also curious. I think my curiosity is the reason why I'm troubled. I'm trying to figure out this certain voice I heard when I spoke to a boy. Or rather he spoke to me. Any help?'

I was waiting, and waiting, and waiting. I fell asleep for a few seconds until I heard my phone ring.

_You're so beautiful, but that's not why I love you! _ ~

It was that song. It was that certain song that my seatmate sang. I think I now know why I got a little annoyed of it. I think it was because that song was my ring tone. I didn't like my phone ringing when I was busy. So I think, while I was listening to the lecture my teacher gave me she started singing that. I am such an awkward person, truly. Truly, such an awkward human being.


	3. Chapter 3

**Making It! – Chapter 3**

_You're so beautiful, but that's not why I love you! _ ~

I got startled. I jumped. I squealed and then cooled down. I was staring at my phone. Hoping that her reply was like the other ones. Very soothing. Very soft. Very special. I picked up my phone. Opened it. It says 'One new message'. I wondered. Thinking, is it Linda? Who is it? I got really bad vibes. I opened the text, it said:

'Elizabeth Clark, Liza, come to the park in front of your school in 30 minutes ALONE. When 30 minutes are up and you are not there, you should know what will happen to your only living family member. However, if you are there in 30 minutes, the rest will be explained. We'll be waiting.

-Unknown'

I was scared. I didn't want my father to die. I don't even know if anyone would come to rescue me. But it was the sake of my father. So I went, I walked to the park in front of school. When I passed by school. No one was there. Not a teacher, nor a single student. The gates were closed. Since it was a holiday the next day. My plan of screaming for help in the school grounds was no good, I should have known better.

I got to the park. There were five men. Standing there with baseball bats in their hands. Is this supposed to be a holdup? I wonder what those men want with me... What's happening? Two of the men were coming closer and closer. They grabbed my arm, pulled me to I think was their 'leader'. He tapped my chin with his baseball bat. While the other two men checked if I had a cell phone or if I was alone.

"Hahahaha… You're actually hotter than I imagined. But don't worry we won't do anything to harm you." provoked the leader.

I was in a state of relief... But still...

"NOT"

I got so shocked and I panicked. Then they got their bats and started batting me until I bled like heck. I was losing consciousness. It hurts... so much. I can't feel the pain any more. I'm not sure if I'm going numb.

"_Someone. Anyone. Please. Help."_ I whispered softly.

My eyes were going heavy. Closing slowly, slowly, slowly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"LIZA!" someone shouted.


End file.
